<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leverage Brainrot: Imagines and Headcanons by your_average_gay_weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889128">Leverage Brainrot: Imagines and Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb'>your_average_gay_weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I have no idea what I’m going to do for this, Imagins, I’m romantically horny for team leverage, M/M, Might add some Tara in here idk, Tags May Change, headcanons, want to know what’s in here? Read this bc I’m not gonna edit this part every goddamn time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After remembering that Leverage is a thing and that I absolutely loved it in middle school, I’m gong in into my temptations to make a book about these great thieves. This will involve some reader interactive things because I love them all and the only reader insert stuff here is all for Eliot(which is fine but like... all of them deserve love)<br/>———<br/>I am done with this book for now, but I might do future updates. I wasn’t expecting to leave my Leverage brainrot so quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Reader, Eliot Spencer/Reader, Nathan Ford/Reader, Parker (Leverage)/Reader, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux/Reader, Tara Cole/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Team and Their Opinions on Anime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was what made me want to make this goddamn book, so I have to make it the first thing in here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nate: When Sam was alive, he’d happily watch things like Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh with him. Now he can’t really look at anything related to the shows he’d watch without thinking back to those happy moments, and he ends up crying. Hardison has tried showing him slice of life, but he ends up dropping them. Although, if he sees something small that he thinks someone on the team would like, he’ll buy it if he feels generous.</p><p>Sophie: At first she didn’t really understand the appeal of anime, but was okay with watching along if someone was playing it on the tv and she had nothing better to do. Now she tends to buy/steal special anime things that Parker and Hardison have mentioned wanting. If she ended up liking a show enough, she might even get something for herself.</p><p>Eliot: When Hardison first wanted him to watch Hinomaru Sumo, he was skeptical and didn’t understand why he wanted him to watch “kid stuff”. He’s now a fan of most shōnen shows and anything to deal with fighting, sports, or cooking. If he finds one interesting enough, he’ll even watch romantic anime. The team finds out after Hardison and Parker begin arguing about some harem show and Eliot voices his opinion. He enjoys recreation food from the shows he watches and will sometimes make cakes and drinks inspired by the shows.</p><p>Parker: Being Hardison’s girlfriend, she’s interested in everything that he likes. It started when she walked in on him watching Space Dandy, and now she’s a big fan of comedic shows like Ouran Highschool Host Club and occasionally hero shows like My Hero Academia. She’ll watch almost anything with Hardison, even if she doesn’t think she’ll like it.</p><p>Hardison: Those who watch anime are using his anime watching account. He keeps up with seasonal stuff and makes lists for what shows he’s watching, where to watch them, and what time the episodes come out. He also has a MAL account and is pretty thorough with his reviews. This has led him to reading manga as well, and he’ll review them as well. Whenever he sees someone watching something he hasn’t seen yet, he’ll ask them about the show and do what he can to get them something from the show that they’d like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Team’s Sexuality Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m gay. Gay for Parker, gay for Sophie, just gay. So why not be kinda maybe cringe and write how I feel the team identifies in the LGBT.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nate: Straight ally. He supports his team however he can when they’re going through romantic struggles, and might even offer to help find them a date if they want to go out.</p><p>Sophie: I can see her being bisexual. You never know when a lesbian has something you want, or that said lesbian has great taste in shoes and fashion. It’s possible that she might have some past chemistry with Tara, but it didn’t affect their friendship.</p><p>Eliot: Also straight, but greyromantic. Even though he mainly deals in one night stands, I can see him staying with someone if he’s known them long enough to trust them or if they’ve gone through similar situations.</p><p>Parker: Pan-Demisexual. When she first realized that she might have feelings for a girl, she didn't know what to do or how to handle these feelings. It doesn’t help that she’s not familiar with a lot of emotions and has trouble voicing them, but once she talks to someone (most likely Sophie) about it, she realizes that she doesn’t really care what her partner identifies as, as long as she believes they have a good heart and she feels a connection with them. </p><p>Hardison: Bi-curious. He doesn’t give into toxic masculinity and is open to the idea of possibly dating a man.</p><p>Tara: Also bisexual. I can see her having a girlfriend who she met during a grift, and it turned out that they were after the same thing from the same mark. They decide to work together for the item/s, and end up falling in love, staying up late and sharing stories about what they’ve taken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Team Reacting to You Buying Worms on a String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m a slut for worms on a string and that’s all I can say about this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nate: He’d be coming home from a night of drinking. He opens the door to your shared apartment, revealing hundreds of worms on a string hanging from the ceiling and you on the floor, giggling to yourself. He starts to stammer, trying to ask what the genuine fuck happened while he was gone, and you can’t stop laughing as you explain that you’ve been buying these fuzzy friends in bulk for the past few months, waiting for the perfect moment to cover the ceiling in them. He walks around the apartment, seeing that every room has worms hanging from the ceiling in a variety of colors. He’s a little annoyed at first, but soon adjusts to the decor and doesn’t ask you to take them down. </p><p>Sophie: She’s getting ready to leave the house to do a grift. As she’s putting in accessories, you call her name from your office. She finishes putting on her necklace, then comes to you. You then show her a bracelet, earring set, and ring that you made out of worms on a string. She’s proud of your little works of art, but has to decline your wishes for her to wear them on her date with her mark. You’re a little upset, but she promises to wear them on the next date she takes you on.</p><p>Eliot: The two of you are relaxing at home, Eliot’s reading a book while you are playing with his hair behind the couch. He feels you leave the area, then come back to play with his soft locks, then leave again. The cycle continues for a good few minutes, before he slams his book shut and asks what you’re doing. You giggle, asking him to look in the mirror. He rushed to the bathroom, discovering that you had braided worms on a string into his hair. He yells out your name with a “Dammit!”, and tries to untangle them from him as he starts to chase you throughout the house.</p><p>Parker: With Parker, all you had to do was show her what works on a string were, and then you were on your way to steal a shipment of them together.</p><p>Hardison: You two decide to do Christmas presents the Secret Santa way, and you buy him a box of worms on a string. When it’s time to exchange, you tell him to open his gift first, and he can’t help but chuckle at what you got him. After you open his gift to you, you help him decorate Lucille with the worms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Team and How They Deal With a Client’s Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’ve notice not all of them have really had to deal with the client’s child, so I decided to do this!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nate: The client would be in the middle of telling Nate their problem, when they have to go to the restroom, leaving Nate with their child for a bit. He doesn’t know what to do or say and his main focus is to not think about Sam. The child starts the conversation by asking if Nate’s okay. He assures them that he’s fine and tells them that they will be able to help them and their parent. He’s able to talk to the child a bit about what happened before the incident, and this information later helps the con.</p><p>Sophie: During the client meeting, Nate and the client leave the table for a bit to talk about the case (it’s stuff that the parent doesn’t want their child knowing/worrying about). Sophie is left with the child, and is about to ask them something when they speak up first, commenting on Sophie’s jewelry. They mention how it reminds them of their older sister, who’s in college now. Sophie is able to get them to talk about the sister a bit more, and get more info about her so they can possibly ask her questions later. After that, she asks the child about themself, and the child quickly warms up to Sophie. Once the job is over, they give Sophie a big hug and a drawing thanking her and the team for helping their family out. She buys a frame for it and keeps it on her wall.</p><p>Eliot: It’s the middle of the job, and Nate’s getting more information from the client. Eliot passes by, and Nate asks him to spend some time with their kid. He tries to get out of it, offering to take the kid to Parker or Hardison, but isn’t able to convince Nate. He takes the kid to the back room, and notices that they have a small toy with them. He asks them about it, and learns that the child is very shy and nervous, so their parent bought them a figment cube. He gives them some tips on how to handle their nervousness and anxiety, and later in the job the kid thanks him for the help.</p><p>Parker: She would know the right time to take the child away from the client and would try to teach them something. She’d start with teaching them something small like lock picking or getting better at lying, and if she’s able to be with the kid a lot, she might try to teach them how to lift something from someone. Parker makes sure to tell them to only do these things in emergencies.</p><p>Hardison: He’s with Nate and the client, helping get more information on the mark. The child is next to him, and is amazed at how quick Hardison is with typing and hacking and asks if he can teach them how to do it. Hardison is hesitant at first, but the child goes on about wanting to be a videogame designer, and Nate says that it can’t hurt to teach them. Next time Nate and the client meet, Hardison helps install python on the child’s computer and teaches them the basics of coding and offers different websites that can help them learn.</p><p>Tara: She’d wait until Nate gives her a sign to take the child away for him to talk with the client more. She’d try to talk to the child, but they only reply with short answers. Tara would then notice a rubber bracelet they have on and ask them about it. They’d begin to talk about the show it’s from. During the job, Tara finds something from the show, and steals it for the kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Team as Things I’ve Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have a quote book filled with mainly the weird things I say so I decided to apply them to the Leverage team.</p><p>I regret nothing.</p><p>Underlined stuff is what I’ve said through text</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nate: “I almost called you Satan, but you are not my father.”<br/>
“I’m aggressive because I love you.”<br/>
“Boy, have I fucked.”<br/>
“Gotta keep it Christy.”<br/>
“Our friend group needs very much help.”<br/>
“I don’t want to confess my sins in Chemistry.”<br/>
“It’s God’s payback, so it’s legal.”</p><p>Sophie: “That’s not how he’d say ‘ass’!”<br/>
“You made yourself the coffee slave.”<br/>
“I’m so disappointed in you but I still love you.”<br/>
“Wh-why are you hurting me? You’re a shoe, you shouldn’t be doing this!”<br/>
“I like, almost made an actual choking noise.”<br/>
“What you lack in nose, you have in cheek.”<br/>
“It’s not funny when the boob smashes my table.”<br/>
“I am the couch.”<br/>
“I have nothing to hide now that I’m not failing Art History.”<br/>
<span class="u">“How is making someone give me a lapdance supposed to convince my parents to let me have a girlfriend”</span></p><p>Eliot: “You done fucked.”<br/>
“He looks like the love child of Hitler and I think Mark Twain with a hint of Stan Laurel.”<br/>
“Don’t touch my feet, motherfucker.”<br/>
“It’s a cowboy hat if you make it one.”<br/>
“I can’t believe that I’m arguing with you over rice.”<br/>
“Give me your ears.”<br/>
“Goody goody fucking gumdrops.”<br/>
“Welcome to the Yakuza, how may I serve you?”<br/>
“It can’t be Cocktober when you have a vagina.”<br/>
“You’re a fool of a fucker.”<br/>
“*students screaming ‘murder’”<br/>
“I haven’t had pussy, pussy’s had me.”<br/>
“He looks like a Lemony Snicket reject.”<br/>
“Do you have the audacity to shut the fuck up?”<br/>
“You can’t perform an autopsy on a pile of ash.”</p><p>Parker: “Just smell the book!”<br/>
“The grandma doesn’t matter.”<br/>
“198 days. And now she gives them bodies?”<br/>
“Say hello to the FBI.”<br/>
“Ooh! Your nose is cold!”<br/>
“I love how you’re like, crying over my emotions.”<br/>
“I’m jealous of people with soft arms.” *silence* “That’s a quote.”<br/>
“Society sucks. Let’s get donuts.”<br/>
“As long as Halloween is in my heart, I’m ok.”<br/>
“Give it a shot.” *silence* *monsters inc. snail lady voice* “Mike Wazoiski.”<br/>
“Oof, that was a very caffeinated laugh. Oh, I gleeked.”<br/>
“That sounds right, not that I know what I’m doing.”<br/>
“Inferior being. I have bubbles.”<br/>
“I can feel the heat coming back to my eyelids.”<br/>
“If I wasn’t afraid of your parents, I’d kick you in the face.”<br/>
“I’m not like other girls: I’ve never had stir fry.”<br/>
“Is it weird to kiss your plants?”</p><p>Hardison: “Can you smell my pocket?”<br/>
“It smells like a car dealership and I like it.”<br/>
“I can’t tell what I’m smelling, but I know it’s me.”<br/>
“Ramen cups probably aren’t the best fleshlights.”<br/>
“It smells like bathroom.”<br/>
“Like, kill me to a bop, okay?”<br/>
“I really don’t like how it smells like dog in here.”<br/>
“I’m trying to make a conspiracy theory about myself.”<br/>
<span class="u">“I TOLD YOU TO STOP TEXTING ME IN LATIN OR ID SEND ANOTHER DOUJIN”</span><br/>
“Bitches acquired.”<br/>
“Anime pubes.”</p><p>Tara: “I love when I spell ‘people’ wrong. Oh, I did it again.”<br/>
“Why’s his happy trail so thick?”<br/>
“I don’t know how I feel about you kissing my foot.”<br/>
“Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna lie on the table and give up on life. Take my glasses, you can break them.”<br/>
“I feel like a single mother of five.”<br/>
“Just snatch my wig and throw me into the garbage disposal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>